Lumina Moon Unfortunately, Under Construction
by Lila Strange
Summary: {![UNDER CONSTRUCTION UNFORTUNATELY}!] A young girl was taken captive at the age of eight, tortured, beaten, and drugged. But what happens when the Avengers burst into the base and rescue her? Taken in by the team, she begins to bond with them all and learns that she is more than one ordinary teenager; she has abilities like no other. [Sorry the inconvenience! I'm having troubles.]
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That is all I feel. How can this psycho even stand to witness torturing a teenage girl, let alone doing it himself? That psycho's name, is Dr. Doom but some know him by Victor Von Doom. As of now, I was strapped to a chair in a cold, dull room. The walls were a dull gray with unnatural splatters of blood, the same splatters on the white tile floor. Next to the door in front of me, there is a bulletproof window that looks through into the hallway and across the hall, to where I see two teenage girls inside of a cell. They appear to be curled up with one-another on the bottom bunk. That's when I see them. There were two guards trying to bust through the door to most likely get to the girls. At that very moment when I saw them, Dr. Doom came stomping into the room with a determined expression on his face. He noticed me looking at him and smiled evilly.

"The Avengers are going to be here any second. I obviously will be escaping, but you. You..." He says, just as a loud CRASH! cuts off the last of his sentence.

He frowns angrily and walks to the counter behind me. I've been here long enough to know that it has an assortment of torture tools, drugs, and other things to inflict pain upon the prisoner. I have so many scars, cuts, and bruises you wouldn't even want to look at me if you saw them. Behind me, he picks up something with a loud scraping sound and walks in front of me. He glares.

"One last time. For the..." he searches for the right word. "Memories."

"*Gulp*" I was scared. But of course, he has to have the worst weapon inside of the base. Or shall I say, weapons.

In his rough, dry hands, he holds a pistol and in the other, a knife with a six inch blade. I feel my eyes grow hot, and realize they were watering.

'Stop it Lila, he doesn't deserve your tears.' I tell myself.

He shoots my right kneecap, but I grit my teeth and block out the pain. I feel him shoot my only good leg and feel the pain start to tingle and immediately close it off so it's less painful for me. I see him shove the knife into my left arm so I close my eyes and wait for it to be over.

A few minutes later, I don't feel anything new digging into my skin and slowly open my eyes. The only occupant of the room is me. I look out the room into the cell parallel from me and find it empty. I look down to my new wounds and count them: 5. One in both my kneecaps, left arm, right foot, and finally, my left shoulder. I notice the restraint on my right arm was looser than usual-a lot looser. I wriggle my arm loose and it slightly cuts into my skin, but not too much. I unstrap the others and slowly scoot my chair over to the door. Although some would think it would be painful, I once again ignored it. Once I had reached the door, I open the door. I look down the hall either way of me and hear gunshots. I see a man that looked to be Captain America come around the bend, but I feel faint and weak. I can't ignore the pain anymore, and I feel the blood leaking through the holes, the pain whizzing through my body. I scream in pain and my hands fling to my knees, but only succeed in making my body flop to the floor. The last thing I saw was Captain Rogers coming running towards me with a concerned and determined look in his eyes. I let out another gravelly scream as I was swept into unconsciousness.

...

 **A/N: I will defiantly try and update this as often as possible for you guys. Visit my profile for details on updates and other things.**  
 **(I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to start somewhere. I'll defiantly try and make the others longer!)**  
 **Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly flutter open. I was met with a bright shining light above me. I squint and let my eyes adjust to the lighting and I notice I'm not where I was: it appears that I am lying in a hospital bed. I look around the room and I see a man standing in front of a large bay window. One of his hands is on his chin while the other is hanging at his side. A frown appears on my face as he paces in front of the glass. When I try and sit up, my head starts spinning and my vision blurs. My hand flies to my head and without knowing, a moan of pain escapes my lips. The man spins around to face me. As soon as he noticed me holding my head, he rushed over to me and held my shoulders for a moment before gently lying me back down on the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, Doc said to stay in bed until he says not to." he states.

"Doc? Where am I?" I question.

"Yeah, Doctor Bruce Banner. You're in the S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary above New York City. We were just about to transfer you to Stark Tower actually." he responds lightly.

"I'm sorry, what exactly is S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Tower...?" I ask.

"Umm... uh..-" A man comes walking in.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT STARK TOWER IS?!" he yells.

I flinch and scooted backwards in fear of what he may do. Although I don't know if he's a bad man. He noticed the fearful look on my face and spoke once again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But really, how do you not know about it?" he apologizes.

"Seriously Tony? She's been trapped in an underground torture chamber and hasn't even seen the news. So really, how do you expect her to know about any of this?" Cap whispers. Of course, he whispers a bit too loud so I was able to hear.

"You'd be correct about that Captain." I confirm.

He turns to me and frowns. "How did you hear me?"

"You whisper exceptionally loud Captain." I reply simply.

"Uh...no he doesn't...?" the other man states.

"What are you talking about? I could hear him quite clearly from over here." I frown.

A new man comes walking into the room now, with brown hair, glasses and a clipboard in hand. He glimpses at the two men looking at me in confusion and concern. He finally looks at me and raises his brow.

"And no one told me she was awake?" he accuses.

"Well we-" Cap starts.

"I kept them too occupied to tell you. I'm assuming you're Dr. Banner?" I say.

"Yes I am. I need to fill you in on your condition. Now we did a background check to make sure you were compatible to be in contact with our agents and later we'll need to interview you. Now onto your condition, you have two critically broken kneecaps, ripped shoulder muscles, and a broken shoulder. Now it appears you have a stab wound to your right thigh. If you have any questions to ask, feel free to ask me." he assessed.

I shake my head in reply and my eyes start to water. My head goes elsewhere. The memories of the pain, torture, starvation, stabbing, shooting, and drugging. The occupants of the room noticed my distress and they all came to sit next to the bed, Dr. Banner laying a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and a tear rolls down my cheek. I suddenly realize there were other people in that base. Others being hurt like me. But not nearly as bad as I was punished.

"By chance...did you find two girls with one-another?" I say, but it instead comes out as a strangled whisper.

"Uh, yeah. Wanda Maximoff and Cora Appleberry. Why?" Cap answered.

"I saw them across the hallway...I wanted to make sure they were okay.." I respond.

"Well, would you like a wheelchair?" Bruce asked gently.

"I can only get around one way doc. I'd be stupid not to take it." a small smile stretched across my face.

"Okay then. I'll go get one for you and we'll discuss details when I return Miss Moon." he was walking towards the door when I stopped him.

"Miss what?!" I pry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, why?" Doctor Banner asks curiously.

"I never really knew my last name.." I let my sentence trail.

"I see. Well, we will assess similar things later. For now, I will goo get you the wheelchair." I nod in agreement and look up at the ceiling.

" _I wonder what else I don't know..."_ I ponder.

Bruce strolls back into the room, now with a black cushioned wheelchair in front of him. Although I do hate to be pitied (like how Cap is looking at me right now), I'm not stupid enough to refuse a way of transportation like this. Especially when I'm injured.

"Do you need any help getting into the wheelchair?" Tony asks.

"I'll be fine, but thank you." I reply.

I motion for someone to wheel it over to me, and Dr. Banner brings it up to the side of the bed. As careful as possible, I gently lift my legs out of the covers and onto the floor. I use my good arm to help get the chair in the right position and I slowly move myself to be right above the wheelchair. I let my body gradually move downwards and soon enough I feel the padding of the seat underneath me. I let out a deep breath and glance up at the others.

"So. Who's driving?" I joke.

"I can if you'd like Ma'am." Cap volunteers.

"Sure, that would be nice." I smile gently.

"Okay then Doc, just give us the permission to go out and explore and we'll be off." Cap looks at Bruce.

"Well then. Go out and look around the helicarrier. But Cap, have her back by 1:00 okay?" Doc states.

"Will do Doc." and with that, we were heading out the door and into the hallway.

"So, how are you feeling?" Cap asks.

"Captain, I swear if there is a look of pity in your eyes, I'll scream. NEVER pity me. I don't care who or what you are. Just don't..." I demand.

"Uh...sorry..?" he responds, but I can tell he's a bit flustered.

"Actually, I should apologize. That was a bit too harsh so..yeah..Sorry Cap." I apologize.

"No, no, it's okay. I get it. I hate it when people do it to me too. I get it. Wait. How do you know my name and not all the other Avengers'?" he questions.

"Dr. Doom pretty much wouldn't stop talking about you. I'm not going to lie, it was a little weird." he raises his brows as we walk past a few doors.

"A little?" he asks. I let out a tiny laugh and smile a bit.

"I think we'll get along Captain Rogers, quite well." I say.

"As do I."

A/N: I know this is short, but I'll make the next chapter longer for you guys to make up for it. I figured you'd appreciate that. Shout out to HawaiiChick12 for reviewing my story! Thanks you guys. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised, longer than the others. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I went on a slight road trip earlier. Also, I changed some things up in the last chapter that you;ll NEED to read in order to understand things later. Thanks guys.

WARNING: For all of you who don't like cursing, I wanted to warn you there are some curse words in this chapter. (That's why it's rated T)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Good afternoon Miss Moon. I have been informed that there are multiple things about your background you don't know. Is that true?" Fury questions.

We entered the office a few minutes ago and Fury just now sat down in the seat across from me. As of now, he is starting to question me about different things.

"Correct. I've been locked away for almost 10 years of my life by a psycho, so I don't have that much to go by. I only really know that Dr. Doom called me Lila. Is that at least true?" I ask in response.

"Actually, your name is Lumina Moon with no report of a last name, you are 18 years old, you were reported missing by an unknown source when you were eight years old. Your parents are unknown as well, although we do have report of a sibling." Fury reports.

"What..?" I ask.

"You have a half-sister named Cora Appleberry." Fury's eyes widen slightly.

"..." I had no response.

One of the girls across that hallway in the underground base was my sister? Which one was it? Does she know our parents? Can I trust this man? So. Many. Questions.

"Lila, are you okay?" Cap asks gently.

"Don't call me that! I have a name and I would prefer to use the real one opposed to the fake one a psycho gave me!" I snap. I didn't feel bad. In fact, I felt full of rage and anger. My hands started to tingle and I looked down, My eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"Lumina? What are you doing?!" Cap asks, fear evident in his tone.

"I-I don't-" my hands start to glow brighter and brighter in a silver light. The rage and anger are replaced by fear and fright. Suddenly, the glowing stops. My hand flies to my head in pain as I let out a moan.

"What the fuck was that..?" I ask groggily. My head starts to spin and I rest my head back on the padding behind me. It stopped spinning. For now.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing Lumina." Cap states.

"If I fucking knew, I would've told you already!" I snap.

"Calm down Miss Moon. We just need to ask you some questions." Fury says.

I heard something. A whizzing sound appears to be hurtling towards the room. Specifically where Fury is sitting. Then I realize what it is: a bullet. Without thinking, I throw myself out of the chair with all my strength and over the desk. Lucky for me, the desk was close enough so I didn't fall on the floor. I throw my arms out and tackle Fury to the ground. He probably thinks I'm crazy, but that's because I sort of am. He shoves me off of him and I hit my knees on the floor. I let out a scream as my knees hit the tile.

The supposed bullet hit the wall at where Fury's head was sitting just moments before. He looked shocked, as did Cap. I smiled slightly and my vision is slowly overtaken by black dots.

"Holy shit, did I just do that?!" I squeal despite you know, being on the verge of unconsciousness.

"I believe you did Miss Moon. Thank you." he says.

I flip over so that I'm facing up and Cap looks to my knees. "Oh God, Lumina we need to get you back. Now." I look down to my knees to find that they're bleeding profusely and the bandages on my right knee ripped. I look at the desk where I jumped over and glare. Damnit, stupid scissors. Of course, I just HAD to jump on the scissors! Before I can object, Steve rushes over and pick me up, bridal style. As he bounds down the hallway to the doctor, I begin to feel funny. As if my head is spinning and being stabbed.

"Son of a beaver..." I say as everything turns dark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I wake to a different scene than before: a bedroom. I frown.

" _Why the Hell am I in a bedroom?"_ I wonder.

"Because Fury gave you a complimentary room for saving his life." a voice says.

I look at the girl across the room confused. "How did you do that?"

"I'm like you. I have enhanced abilities that allow me to do different things, such as read and control people's minds in my case." she answers.

"Wait, what do you mean 'like me'?" I ask.

"Don't you know of your abilities?" she frowns when I hesitantly shake my head.

"Aren't you going to tell Banner I'm awake..?" she grins.

"Just did."

"Okay seriously, I'm never going to get used to that Wanda." Banner comes through the door.

My eyes widen. "Wanda Maximoff?"

She frowns. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I saw you in the cell..I was across the hall..." I say quietly.

She lets out a growl. "Then why didn't you help us?!"

That was it. I burst. "You try being tied to a chair and shot in the knees with blood poring out of your body! I have been tortured for ten fucking years of my miserable life, and to have someone tell me I should have helped them when I was pretty much breaking down inside is not alright!" they were startled by my outburst.

Then I realized something: my hands were glowing a briilght silver.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Yes, I know I do quite a lot of cliff hangers, but it's fun to watch it all play out. As I say almost every single time, thanks you guys.

-LS


	5. Chapter 5

The silver magic began to flow from my hands to my gashes, where it fills in the bullet holes and stab wounds with a slight tingle of pain. I flinch as it heals the holes in my body. I look over to the doorway and see Cap and Bruce standing with their mouths opened slightly. I smirk lightly and for some weird reason, this all feels familiar: the magic, the healing, the smiling. It all feels as if I've done this many times before, but I can't put my finger on it. I close my eyes and try to will the memories to come forward, but instead succeed in making them push further away. When my eyes open, I look down to see all of my gashes, scrapes, and wounds healed: completely. Then I look to the others. Cap is standing as he was with Dr. Banner, Fury is raising his brows, and then I look to Wanda. Her eyes are glowing a crimson with a far away look. I suddenly feel a tickling sensation in my mind and I know what she's doing: looking through my head.

" _Wanda?"_ I think.

" _I'm sorry, is this bothering you? If so, I can stop..I just wanted to know you a bit better.."_

" _No, no it's perfectly fine. But, I was wondering...are you able to help me remember something..?"_

" _I believe so, why do you ask?"_

" _Because, there's something I need t remember. I feel as if I've done this sort of magic before but can't place it."_

" _I'm sure I could, but it would exhaust my powers for a few hours. It takes quite a lot of energy to bring forth someones forgotten memories, even for me. We could possibly attempt this later. For now, do you mind if I go and visit my twin?"_

" _Sure, no sweat. Go have fun."_

" _Okay, I'll see you later Lumina."_

And with that, the mental connection cuts out. I watch Wanda walk out the door and into the hallway.

"Before anyone even attempts to ask me, I have no idea what that was or how I did it." I say in advance.

"Well, now that you say that, we may not want to make you angry. Seeing as it almost always occurs when you're angry and we don't know what you can do, we may want to refrain from doing anything to upset you." Fury states.

"I completely agree. If we don't know what you're capable of, we don't want anything or anyone to get hurt." Dr. Banner agrees. "I don't mean to offend you." He adds when he sees my offended look.

"Seriously, you think that saying 'oh no offense' is actually not going to make it offensive?" a new man enters. He seems to be nice since he's arguing for me.

"Not the time Barton." Cap warns.

"Well, did you ever think about actually letting the team meet her?" he raises a brow.

"That would've been up to Banner and Fury, Clint. Not me." Cap says.

"Than did they?" he looks the other two in the eyes.

"Eventually once she was ready." Banner responds.

"Exactly. She needs to be ready in order to be comfortable." Fury agrees.

"Who is this exactly?" I say, trying to break it up.

"Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye." he smiles.

I stand up and smirk. "I guess that really did work. That'll be helpful when I can actually control it."

"Wait, I thought you said she was shot?" Clint frowns.

"We'll explain later. For now, do you want to meet the rest of the Avengers?" Cap asks.

"You betcha." I smirk.

"Okay then, it's settled then. She get's to go see the others. Let's go!" Clint starts to walk back towards the door when he's stopped by Dr. Banner.

"Wait Barton. I need to check her to make sure if the 'magic' worked the whole way through. We don't need her to black out again." Banner states.

"Ugh... fine. But as soon as she's good to go, I'm introducing her." Clint rolls his eyes and sighs.

After an hour of X-rays and loads of other things to make sure I was going to be alright, I finally got to leave.

"Okay, you're good to go." Banner reports. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, me and Clint sprint towards the door.

I yank open the door with Clint hot on my heels and I let out a shriek of laughter as I remember doing this with my friends when I was seven.

"Here, you know where you're going so get in front of me." I fall back so he can get ahead of me and we start to bound down the hallways, almost running into people that get in our way.

About five minutes later, we stop at a doorway and I put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"Wow, I didn't think you could run THAT fast. Not many people can keep up with me." As he says the last word, I feel a strong gust of wind and practically out of nowhere, a boy about my age is standing in between me and Hawkeye.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" the boy smirks and zips away into the doorway in front of us.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: I hope you guys like this, I won't be able to write/update for four more hours thanks to a road trip back home. But anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have also updated the previous chapters to some degree and you will once again need to reread them in order for the rest to make sense. (Sorry, I do that a lot.)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, that was interesting." I say awkwardly.

"If you lived here, it wouldn't be interesting." Clint smirks.

"Good to know." I smile.

"You ready?" Clint asks.

"I was practically born ready, Barton." I smirk lightly.

"Good, because you'll need to be." before I can say or do anything, he swings the door open.

He grips my shoulder a bit and pulls me into the room. Only one person in the room noticed I was entering and that was Fury. He was standing at the head of a big table which had several people sitting across from one-another.

"This is our new inhabitant, Lumina Moon with an unknown last name, so we use her middle name to address her by. She was found in the base of Dr. Doom and was presumably there for ten years of her life. I'll let her fill you in on anything she deems necessary." Fury states. All eyes turn to me.

"I'm sorry, I thought she was injured?" Tony frowns, clearly confused.

"Yeah...about that. Um. I may not be explaining this very clear, but when I get angered, a silver colored..well, I guess you could call it magic in a way.. Anyways, somehow it healed my wounds and other gashes that were from when you found me." I try to explain.

"Interesting..." Tony thinks.

"What exactly are we going to do with her?" a woman asks Fury.

"I believe she has potential, and could be beneficial to this team. So, Widow, I will be adding her to the Avengers. Do you have a problem with that?" he asks the room.

"You do know that I can't control my powers yet, right..?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yes, but we can help you with that. Very easily actually. We know many people in many places." Fury says.

"Why are you doing this..? Adding me to the Avengers and all..how can you trust me?" I look him hard in the eyes.

"I can't," he looks back at me,"So prove to me I can." and with that, he walks out of the room.

"Well, that was fun." I mutter with a small smile.

"For you maybe, but I was scared you were going to freak out or something." Clint says. I jump as I nearly forgot there was someone behind me.

"You wish." I say with a smile.

"I like her," Tony smirks, "She's got attitude."

"Well, I guess we should introduce you to your new team." Clint assesses.

"That would be smart." I chuckle to let him know I'm only kidding.

"That's Natasha Romanov or Black Widow." he points to the woman who spoke to Fury.

"That guy, is Thor." he points to a man with long blonde hair.

"He's Vision." he points to a red android looking man. I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"I believe you've met everyone else by now. Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Yes, actually. I didn't get barely anything back at the base either." I say with a humorless laugh.

"Okay, well we were planning on getting shawarma tonight. That okay with you Lumi?" Tony asks from the wall.

"Yeah, but did you just call me Lumi?" I question, confused by what he said.

"Yep, and I like it. So, shawarma it is!" he claps excidetly.

As the rest of the room ignites with conversation, I walk over to Tony. As he starts to seemingly talk to the ceiling, I stop short.

"JARVIS, order the usual form the shawarma joint down the road. Oh, with extra lettuce on Pepper's she said there wasn't enough last time."

"What will Miss Moon be ordering sir?" practically the entire ceiling answers.

"Uh, how about the special." he looks over at my confused and slightly concerned look.

"Who are you talking to Tony..?" I ask.

"Oh, this guy? JARVIS, introduce yourself." Tony orders.

"Hello Miss Moon, I am JARVIS, the Artificial Intelligence in the Avengers Tower. It is a pleasure to meet you." a British sounding voice introduces.

"Well, it's nice meeting you too JARVIS." I respond awkwardly,

After clearing a few things up with Tony about JARVIS, I walk over to Wanda. I figured since I already sort of knew her a bit, that I could ask her if there were any spare clothes I could use. When I reach her, she's standing with her twin Pietro. He says something with a laugh and she bursts into laughter, nearly falling to the floor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Yes Pietro is still alive in my story. Thanks for reading!

-LS


	7. Chapter 7

I tap Wanda on the shoulder lightly to get her attention.

She spun to face me. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where I can get some new clothes? As much as I like this old stuff..." I say, my voice clearly sarcastic.

I hate these clothes just as much as I hated the base.

"Yes, Stark added an infinite closet of sorts into everyone's rooms in the Avengers Tower. Now seeing as we're still on the SHIELD helicarrier, you may want to speak with him about getting you a room in the Tower." she says.

"Okay, thanks Wanda." I smile as I walk back to Tony.

As I walk back over to him, I see that he's now sitting in a chair against the wall and change my route. Reaching him, I think of what to say so I don't come off rude.

"Hey Tony." I say casually.

"What's up, Lumi?" he smiles.

"I was wondering, where exactly can I get some new clothes?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. If I get your closet in Avengers tower programmed to your liking, than you'll have all the clothes you want. Of course, that's in Avengers Tower, so we'll have to set up your room first. You don't mind, do you?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure. Can you theme it off of the Moon possibly? Of course with silver, and black, ooh! And a canopy bed, and-" I realize I'm rambling.

"Haha! Sure, anything you want." he laughs.

"Anything you think would be good, go for it!" I smile gratefully.

A mischievous smile appears on his face as he starts to talk to JARVIS about room plans. {A/N: Yes, I made JARVIS able to go into the SHIELD helicarrier.} A Cheshire-Cat-Esq grin spreads across my face as I walk over to take a seat by the door. As I sit, I wish that they would've given me something to do, like sketching, or writing. It was exceptionally boring on this supposed helicarrier. All of a sudden, silver specks appear and start to form into a shape. When it's done shaping itself, I try to grab it from the air, with success. As soon as my fingers touch the magic, it turns to a pad of paper with a pencil strapped to its side. My eyes widen in surprise and I shrug. It's not like it's that out of the ordinary anymore. My glance moves from the pad to the others in the room. They all were looking at me with surprise also evident on their faces.

"How did you do that young maiden?" Thor questions.

"Honestly? I don't know. All I did was wish that I had a notebook to draw." I shrug.

"Then it just appeared like that?" Clint asked curiously.

"How do you think I healed myself?" I ask.

"Wow..." Tony trails.

"Okay, can you stop looking at me like I'm a lab rat?" I raise my brow at Tony.

"Not until I find what that magic is and how you do it." he smirks.

"Great, another person who wants to stab me with needles." I throw my hands up in disbelief.

"Either way, your room is done now. I made it exactly how you wanted it, and more." he says.

"Already?!" I squeal with excitement.

"Yep, you would not believe the connections I have." he stands up.

"When exactly can I see it?" I ask eagerly.

"Now if you want." he says.

"Of course now!" I squeal, louder than previously.

They all cringe, a few covering their ears dramatically.

"Ow.." Clint moans.

"Oh, you should hear my real squeal. That was just the tip," I pop the p, "of the iceberg."

"I'll be deaf after that, I swear." Cap states.

"Probably." I agree.

He raises his brow. "What, how do you think that one guard was half deaf?" I ask.

"That was you?!" Clint asks, astonished by this fact.

"No, no, I'm just joking...a little.." I mutter the last part of my sentence,

"What was that last part?" Tony raises his brows.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I say, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Okay then...we should really go back to the tower. Pepper's been on my tail about making a floor an indoor garden..." he continues rambling about this mysterious 'Pepper' as I open my sketchbook.

Without really knowing what to draw, my hands act as if they already know what to do. My thoughts wonder as my hands subconsciously create artwork. I wonder back to before I was taken to the base, and instead come up with nothing. Nothing about my parents, my heritage, my life. Nothing.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be able to draw so well." a voice tears me from my thoughts, flinching at the new observer.

I look down to my lap as I finally see what masterpiece I created; an astonishing flowing river, banks coated with tall, curvy grass and flowers. Branches from trees elegantly dangling above the stream.

"Neither did I.." I frown.

" _How did I manage to make such an intriguing piece, without knowing what I was doing..?"_


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay everyone, you are dismissed." Fury orders.

Tony's eyes shift to meet mine as a devious smile crosses over our faces.

"RACE YOU!" we shout in unison.

As soon as the words were out of our mouths, I bolted to the doorway. Opening the door into the hallway, I chose to slip to the side. On cue, Tony comes speeding down the hall: straight past me. I smirk, as this was part of the plan. I take off running down the hallway Stark ran down just moments before in search of the playboy. As Tony comes into view, an evil plan replaces my naive one thought of seconds ago. I see the man burst through an exit onto a giant landing pad of sorts, and seconds later I do the same. Seeing where the final destination is that I need to be heading, my slow jog turns to a speedy run. As he gets nearer and nearer to the aircraft we need to get on, I catch up to my competetion. When my footsteps get closer and closer, I switch out my footing to make it appear as if he is in the lead. Sneaking up behind him, I swing my leg out, knocking his feet out from under him. With no time to react, he tumbles to the pavement. He looks up, just in time to see me board the quinjet. He glares at me, and I return his gaze with a smirk.

"Cheater!" he yells.

"What were the rules?" I defend.

He mutters something, incomprehendible as he lifts himself from the ground.

I look around the aircraft in search of a seat, sitting in the far corner. A few moments later, the rest of the Avengers come strolling into the quinjet, trying to hold in their laughs at Tony-unsuccessfully. As the hatch closes, the remaining team members all take a seat. Although my attitude seems confident and a social-butterfly, but on the inside I'm insecure, closed off, and more often than not; depressed. I tend to get in a depressed, sulking mood quite a lot, but hopefully not many notice. I hate the feeling of being vulnrable.

"Arrival in t-minus three minutes." the pilot reports.

As said, the quinjet landed on the landing pad of the Avengers tower three minutes later. The hatch opens once again for us to exit and we all file out: me bringing up the rear. My eyes squint at the bright sun in the sky, surveying my surroundings. After all, I have no idea if I can even trust some of the people here. Even if they seem nice, I have a hard time trusting people.

"Ah, home sweet home." Tony smiles.

All of a sudden, a woman comes rushing up to Tony, eyes full of joy and a slight bit of anger. They join in a tight embrace and eventually come apart.

 **'SLAP!'**

Without a warning, the woman promptly slaps Tony in the face, leaving a light bruise. I can't help it: I bust out laughing at the site. They all turn to look at me with looks of amusment, laughter, and irritation. (Can you guess who?)

"I've been calling you all day, where have you been?!" the woman demands.

"Calm down Pepper, we were just working some things out in SHIELD. We have a new team member actually." he stands back to let her look at me.

"I see..." she says, obviously embarrased at being caught fighting by a new person.

"Pepper, Lumina. Lumina, Pepper." Tony introduces.

"It's nice to meet you Pepper." I smile, but on the inside, I was terrified she wasn't going to like me.

"You too Lumina. Come inside you guys!" she grins.

I hear Tony let out a breath he was holding, now walking in the door. After following everyone indoors, my eyes wander the room, taking note of every detail I can possibly remember. The inside was very modern, with a touch of class to it. Really, I just wanted to board myself up in my room and practice my abilities, but I wanted to be polite.

"Okay, I can practically feel the excitement pooring off of you. So, you can go see your room now." Tony smirks.

"Where is it exactly?" I ask, trying to hide the excitement, but failing miserably.

"Have JARVIS direct you. JARVIS, direct Lumina to her suite please." Tony orders.

"Right away sir. Miss Moon, please step inside the elevator. From there I shall direct you, as to not disturb the other resdients." a British voice says.

"Okay then.." I reply, confused as to what exactly this 'JARVIS' is.

I make my way over to the elevator and the door shuts.

"Your suite is on the 48th floor Miss Moon." the voice says.

"Um, no offense, but what exactly are you?" I ask curiously, pressing the 48th button.

"I am JARVIS, an Artificial Intelligance, or AI if you will, made to help the Avengers in any way I can." JARVIS responds politely.

"Well, thank you JARVIS."

"For what Miss Moon?" he asked, confused.

"For helping me get to my room. I appreciate it." I reply.

"It is my pleasure." I swear, if he was a person, he would be smiling.

A small 'ding' notified me of my arrival and the doors open, revealing a hallway.

"Go down the hallway to your right, your room is number 5." JARVIS directs.

"Alright." I reply.

As I walk down the hallway, I notice that the security cameras are following me, watching me.

"Okay, can you stop that you guys, it's very uncomfortable!" I yell, looking straight into the camera lense.

 _ **On the other end of the cameras:**_

"Aw, what? You don't like being watched?" Tony chuckles.

Lumina rolls her eyes and approahces the door.

 _ **...**_

"You better not have cameras in my room, or I swear, I will string you up my your pinky-toes and beat you like a pinyata." I say, making my voice as eerily calm as possible. Ah, the wonders of scaring people shitless.

"Not one, I promise you." he responds over the intercom-thingy. (Whatever you want to call it)

Without giving myself time to get worked up about it, I throw open the door.

"Oh. My. God.."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This chapter really gets into details about Lumina's bedroom, mainly because I want all of you to be able to mentally picture this as close to what I see as physically possible. Although some parts of this you may want to skip through, I highly advise against it as the details and other things will be important later. I have spaced out the details of every part of the suite for you all just incase you wanted to reread certain things about a certain part of the room. Thank you and enjoy this update. Shout out to the following:**_

 _ **-Onyx Winchester**_

 _ **-HawaiianChick12**_

 _ **-Ruxiod**_

 _ **-Sabina Mohammad**_

 _ **-Shinigamidemidragonslayer99**_

 _ **-crawler123**_

 _ **I do not own Marvel or anything else except my OCs.**_

 _ **...**_

The room was everything I had dreamed of and more. The layout had basically no inner doors, only one wall separating the small, modern kitchen from the rest of the room, a small archway that led into the lounge/bedroom part of the suite, a GIANT walk-in closet and ajoining master bathroom, and out of all the things in the world, a loft. Yes evryone, a loft. A FREAKIN' LOFT! As I look around the room, I notice that the walls in the loft are all blank; perfect! I could paint my own walls! After calming myself down, (if that was even possible at this point, I stroll into the bedroom and lounge part of the suite.

The North and South walls were black, with deatailed silver stars and constilations, while the opposite walls were a shining silver, with black spiraling accents. In the corner of the room lays a daybed, silver and black throw pillows neatly tossed on top while a large galaxy body pillow sits behind them all. A black comforter is gently folded atop it all, with a nightstand on either side and a galaxy lamp on each. A large silver dresser stands in the opposite corner, waiting to be filled with my outfits. Glancing ahead, I finally see why this is the perfect spot for a bedroom or lounge; a large bay-window bathes the room in light, easily brightening the entire suite. A black leather couch sits in front of the glass, with a black and silver bubble chair is hung from the ceiling. Blankets and pillows are scattered amongst the furniture in my favorite patterns and colors, making this even better.

Not wanting to miss anything, I move to explore the rest of my 'appartment'. The kitchen is how you would expect, but all in my colors. In the center of the kitchen though, stands an island with three black barstools in front.

As I step into the bathroom, I notice the floor looks as if it were overtaken by a massive spiral of silver, outlined by black lines. The rest of the bathroom seemed normal, except for the fact that there was a hot-tub.

Wanting to save the best for last, I walk into the walk-in closet. To my dismay, there were no clothes. There was only a few cushioned seats in the center of the room. As soon as my eyes leave the seating, I do a double take. There was some sort of remote control. A frown spreads across my face in confusion. Walking over to the device, I pick it up. It has only one button; a power button. As I press it, it morphs into some sort of tablet, lighting up a light blue. I notive there were many categories, such as 'T-shirts', 'Jackets', 'Shorts'. Then I realise what it is: Tony said something about programming my closet. This tablet must be what controls it. Deciding to deal with the closet later, I step out the doorway and make my way towards my loft.

"Eeeeee!" I squeal.

The large wooden platform closest to the ceiling was as black as the night sky with matching stairs leading sat rows upon rows of bookcases, filled with hundreds of books. As I make my way onto the stair case, I grip the railing. (I'm kind of a klutz sometimes) Eventually stepping onto the platform, I find myself scouring the shelves in look of an interesting book. Eventually settling on a book labeled _'City of Bones',_ I walk back down the staircase. My eyes look over to underneath the platform, and a frown forms on my face.

There's black curtains with more constellations painted onto them hanging down from above, therefor enclosing the space. Book in hand, I venture over to the hanging fabric, pulling them aside. A large white desk sits in the center of the room, a large computer with some sort of apple logo sitting atop the surface. Other necessary objects for a work space lay somewhere in the space along with a few squishy chairs, more pillows decorating them of course. Smiling, I step out of the area, making my way towards the lounge area.

Chosing a large bubble chair, I sit swinging in peace and harmony, contently reading my book.

"I see you found your library then." a voice says.

I jump, dropping my book in the proccess. Frustrated, I slowly, calmy stand out of the hanging chair, my back to the intruder.

"You. Made. Me. Lose my place." I say, making my tone eerily calm.

"Er-uh...sorry?" the man apologises, slightly afraid.

I spin abruptly, startling the man. "Do that again, and I sew your mouth shut." I threaten, venom in my voice.

"WOAH! Sorry, sorry! You're really touchy about your books, aren't you..?" Tony asks hesitantly.

"You have no idea. Heh, sorry. Didn't mean to be so harsh. Thank you for the room, Tony. It means a lot to me.." I smile.

"I'm glad. Oh, I almost forgot! There's something special about this room, only you can enter it though. I made it that way, figured you'd need alone time. Hell, even JARVIS can't open it, ain't that right J?"

"Indeed, sir." JARVIS responds.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Again, I do get in detail about this 'Secret Area'. Yes, I will end up giving this place a designated name. Have a good day/weekend and enjoy this update! :)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 'Lights: Siberia'**_ _**or any other CDs, Marvel, but I do own my OC Lumina Moon and her (also OC) half-sister, Cora Appleberry.**_

...

"Really? Where?!" I squeal.

"Over here." he points underneath my bed-frame and I quickly skip over to it.

Crouching down, I see there is a small speaker and button nestled sneakily underneath the edge, barely noticeable. Smiling, I press the button, ready to have this supposed secret area revealed.

"State your identity." a computerized voice ordered.

"Lumina Moon." I respond.

 _'It's weird not knowing my last name...'_ I think to myself.

"Access granted. Welcome, Miss Moon." and with that, a creaking sound filled the room, slightly echoing. Spinning around, I see the entrance; a part of the wall appears to have had slid opened, revealing a slight corridor. Skipping excidetly over to the piece, my eyes widen. A hand flies to my mouth in amazement. Inside of the small doorway, I see a seating area, more galaxy pillows than before though. A galaxy rug lay sprawled underneath a white, glass coffee table. Entering, I finally see what it is that Tony thought I would love so much; above me on the ceiling, was millions and millions of constellations, galaxies, and stars. Walking around the room, I see more bookshelves, but I notice that they're all about mythology or stars. Sneaking around a new found bend, I see that there lies a window seat, pillows and cushions scattered amongst it. Tall, thin bookcases stand on either side of the glass with a few knickknacks here and there, along with star and/or galaxy lamps around the room.

Sitting down on the window seat, I see a little black boombox, a small collection of CDs behind it. Searching through the plastic cases, I finally decide on a CD called _'Lights: Siberia'_. As the song _'Siberia'_ starts to play, I lay back onto the pillows and close my eyes, hoping that my dreams won't be nightmares.

…

 _It was dark, as dark as night. I hear voices, yelling, screaming for me to help them, free them from their prison._

" _They will all die." an ominous voice thunders above._

 _Before I have time to react, a razor-sharp sword comes hurtling towards my chest, bursting through my skin and bone. A scream echoes throughout the darkness; my scream._

" _They will all perish, because of you." the gravelly voice booms._

…

I wake to a firm hand shaking me, worried. I lurch upwards, startling the person. My breathing grows raspy, and shallow.

"Woah, you okay?" the man asks.

"No, I'm not fucking okay Tony!" I yell.

"There's no need to get so worked up about it, it was just a nightmare." he defends.

"..You don't know what happened.." I whisper, trying to get my breathing under control again.

"Care to talk about it then?"

In response, I stand up and sprint out of the room, not wanting him to see anymore of my emotions. Running to a random room, I get in and slam the door, locking it. Glimpsing around the room, I see that I'm standing in the walk-in closet, mirrors mimicking my look. My looks seem so different than what I had imagined them being; Long, black hair, as dark as the night, comes to about my waist. Sharp features, chapped, dry lips just underneath my button nose. My eyes were a chocolate brown. My black eyelashes curly and slightly long. Nearly perfect eyebrows, surprisingly. My black hair spreads thinly from my scalp to my eye.

Rapid knocking on the door makes me look to the door. "Lumi, you okay?" Tony asks.

Giving no reply, he continues, "*sigh*. If you don't want to talk, then I'll leave.."

I hear footsteps heading towards the door, and with a thud, the door opens and shuts.

In that moment, I realize that my supposed 'nap', ended up turning into sleeping throughout the night. Obviously, needing an outfit, I pick up my remote, power it up, and start to skim through the infinite articles of clothing. In the end, I decided on wearing something casual, yet comfy, with a touch of officialness; black skinny jeans with silver thread and navy blue accents, a frilly silver blouse underneath a long black cardigan, black high-tops, with silver cuffs. Feeling as if the outfit was missing something, I scour the jewelery section in search of the perfect piece.

Scrolling down, I stop upon something that I would never have thought was on here; an intricately made crescent moon circlet, the crescent moon being made of moonstone, and the silver chain being adorned with aquamarine, amethyst, and a few others, according to the list under the picture. Pressing the _'Wear'_ button, the chosen piece is gently ejected out of a place in the wall, coming to rest in a cushioned drawer. Placing the circlet delicately upon my hair, I decide then to take it off again and braid my hair. After finishing the complicated braid I had learned from watching my mother when I was little, I once again place the silver circlet atop my hair. Finally, dubbing my look done, I walk over to the door, unlocking it, and then stepping out into the warm, fresh air. Deciding to pick up where I left off in my book, I wander over to the bubble chair, pick it up once again, and decide then to read in my _'Constellation Cove'_ as I named it the minute I saw the inside. Coming to sit down on the window seat once again, I start to read once more.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews so far. Even if this story isn't as successful as I would have hoped it to be, I'm thankful that you're all here, reading this. Reviews are appreciated and they would make my day. This chapter, I plan on having everyone get to know each other better. I hope you enjoy this update that was written at about 2:00am. Also, I have a twitter feed, 'Lila_Strange', so please check that out if you have a chance for outfits and other things related to Lumina.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC Lumina Moon, and her sister Cora Appleberry.**_

…

Finishing off the rest of the last chapter, I feel accomplished. That is, before my stomach growled like a grizzly bear. A thought occurs to me: I forget that normal people eat breakfast every morning..

"JARVIS, what time is it?" I ask the British AI.

"It is 5:00am Miss Moon." JARVIS informs.

"I would tell you to call me Lumina again, but _'Miss Moon'_ kind of has a ring to it."

"I'm glad you approve Miss Moon."

"What would be a good breakfast option?"

"Everyone in the building take a liking to pancakes, Miss."

"What floor is the kitchen on?"

"Floor 43 Miss."

"Okay, thanks Jarvy."

Standing up, I make my way out of the room and into my bathroom. Shutting the door and standing in front of the large mirror, I see now that my body is built much more petite than a normal 18 year old's, with thin, frail arms and long skinny legs. Glancing at the side of the door, something catches my attention; a long measuring tape runs from bottom to top. Shrugging, I decide to stand next to the measure. Putting my hand where the very tip of my head is, I look up to see what my height is; 5'8''. Smiling to myself as I finish brushing my teeth and normal daily duties, I finally get done and decide to head down to breakfast, eager to try and make pancakes.

Sneaking out into the quiet hallways, I begin walk back to the elevator. Pressing the 'v' button, I patiently wait for the elevator to arrive. Several minutes later, the doors open to reveal the small box, waiting for me to walk in. Skipping happily into the elevator, I press the _'43'_ button and once again wait for the doors to open. With a _'ding'_ the doors open into a _**massive**_ kitchen, including all of your regular kitchen utencils and even more. Luckily, JARVIS says that the fridge and pantry are like the closets, so I won't need to go shopping for my supplies. Spotting the remote for the refrigerator, I press the power button and wait for it to turn on. As it glows a bright blue, I begin to scroll throughout the _'Groceries'_ section. Finally collecting the last of my needed supplies, I only need one last thing; a pancake iron. Finding what I needed, I lay it down on the stove top and begin to spray it with a light layer of canola oil. Grabbing a black spatula from the rack for later and a whisk, I begin to make the batter.

"I didn't think anyone would be up this early." a voice says, startling me.

I spin on my heel, ready to face-off with the newcomer.

"Gods, don't do that Steve!" I shriek.

"Sorry, I was just about to grab a water and head out on my morning run." Cap apologizes.

"No, it's okay. Just, next time, please give me a warning." I laugh.

"I'll try. But what are you doing up?" he frowns.

"Nightmare.." I look away, back to the pancakes.

"Oh, sorry. You alright?" he asks concernedly.

"Sure.." I respond.

In all reality, I was shaken up, terrified. What if that was real?

"Just know, you can talk to me, okay?" Cap puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Okay. Maybe another time...I just need to wrap my mind around it a bit.."

"Okay, well, I'll just be on my way then." he says, smiling.

"Have a good time." I reply, fake cheer in my voice.

"I will." he says, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

Turning back to my pancakes, I flip all five and begin to wait. Waving, Steve hops into the elevator, doors snapping shut behind him.

"JARVIS, approximately how many pancakes do I need to make for all of us?" I ask.

"About 35 Miss Moon. Thor tends to eat much more food than a normal being." JARVIS informs.

"Okay then..." I mutter.

 _'I guess seven batches can't be that bad..'_ I think.

I was _so_ wrong.

By the time all 35 of the pancakes were evenly distributed between plates, my hands were aching and it was around 7:00 in the morning. Satisfied with my work, I sit down at the bar stools and wait for the rest to awake. A few minutes later, Clint and Natasha come walking out of the elevator, caught up in a detailed conversation about what appears to be fighting techniques.

Clint glances over at me, then to the pancakes. A smile of satisfaction spreads across my face.

"Wait, you made all _these_?" he asks, awestruck by the very number of pancakes made by one person.

"What can I say, they sounded good and I figured why not make some for the rest of the team too?" I shrug.

Natasha looks at my hair. "Nice circlet. Not something worn very often."

"Indeed, that's why I chose it." I nod.

"How are you this morning?" Clint asks.

"Fine." I say too quickly. He looks at me suspiciously for a moment before turning back to the hot pancakes.

Frowning, he asks, "Where's the syrup?"

 _'Shit.'_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating very often, stupid writer's block. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I hope you had a good weekend! Although I may not be very experienced in writing, this story is able to be twisted and turned in many ways which allow me to make this an even better story for you all. Also, I have made a change to Lumina's appearance; her eyes are now brown.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC Lumina Moon and her half-sister Cora Appleberry.**_

…

Scouring the cupboards for maple syrup, I finally find it; and something else. A silver, vine-like bracelet lay sprawled on the bottom of a shelf.

"Hey guys, what's this?" I ask holding the bracelet up.

"What's what?" Tasha asks confused.

Clint looks at me.

"Um..the bracelet in my hand..?" I frown.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Clint asks.

"Uh-um.. never mind.." I reply awkwardly.

"You feeling okay Lumina?" Natasha asks.

"Peachy."

"Okay then..." Clint shakes his head.

"Here's the syrup, I'll um. Be in my room." I say as I set the syrup jar on the table.

Running to the elevator, bracelet in hand, I wonder why they couldn't see it. Is it special? Am _I_ special? I guess I'll just have to find out. Arriving on my floor, I bound down the halls to my bedroom. Opening the door, slipping inside and latching the lock, I walk over to my bed. Bending down, I press the button, the automated voice once again asks for a name.

"Lumina Moon." I answer.

"Access granted."

With a click, the wall opens to reveal my favorite place. Entering, I skip over to my couch and sit down. I roll the moonstone encrusted bracelet around in my palm, silently studying it. Deciding to finally put it on, I slip it over my wrist.

"A little too big.." I frown.

Suddenly, the bracelet shrinks, adjusting its size for a more comfortable fit.

"Not too small, not too big," I laugh at the reference, "Just right."

Leaning back in the squishy, soft cushions of the couch, I relax. Finally, a moment of peace and quiet, all to myself.

"Lumi? You in here?" a voice calls from inside.

 _Really? Now?_

"Shit! I thought I locked that door." I whisper to myself.

"I just wanted to let you know, there's a new show out about your books. _'Shadowhunters'_ comes on at 9:00 if you want to watch it. Oh, by the way! Darcy Lewis is here, I think you'll like her. She's actually into the show too."

I hear a door close and decide then to take him up on his offer. Standing up, I head towards the door. Reaching the exit, there appears to be a button and a dial. Stopping to look at it, I see that there are different labels such as _'Lounge', 'Pool', 'Garden', 'Fort', 'Dance Floor',_ and _'Empty'._ Frowning, I spin the dial to the _'Garden'_ option and wait for an effect. With many different sorts of sounds, the floor of Constellation Cove moves downwards, then a few moments later a new 'platform' takes its place; a garden. The rest of the room adapts itself to the look of a garden, the ceiling taking on a look of the sun and sky with clouds floating past, and the floor morphs into green grass.

With my mouth agape and many moments of gawking, I finally decide that I shouldn't keep Darcy waiting. Opening the door again, I scramble towards the doorway, making my way towards the elevator once more.

"JARVIS, what floor is Darcy on?" I ask.

"Miss Lewis is on floor 50 Miss Moon." JARVIS responds.

"Okay, thanks." I reply, pressing the 50th button.

A few seconds later, the elevator opens to reveal a large living room with several people standing within; Thor, a woman with brown hair, and a girl around her late teens, maybe twenties.

"Come on over, the show's about to start!" the girl beckoned.

"You must be Darcy." I comment as I jump over the back of the couch, landing right next to Darcy.

"Yep, and I made popcorn." she gestures to a bowl full of food.

"I've never had it."

"WHAT? Jane, activate Operation: Munchies!" she yells to the other woman.

"On it!" she responds, picking up a remote to a fridge and a phone.

"Should I be worried?" I joke.

"Only if you puke easily." she replies seriously.

"Darcy, what kind of coffee for Lumina?" Jane yells from the other side of the room, standing inside of the small kitchen.

"You know what kind." Darcy replies as an evil grin spreads across her face.

 _'Umm..should I be scared?'_ I ask myself.

...

 _ **A/N: I'm liking how this story is playing out and I hope you are too. Thank you all so much for reading 'Lumina Moon' so far. 3**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, now that the show finished, we need to get you some food. I mean, for Gods' sake, you haven't even had popcorn before!" Darcy exclaims.

"Maybe another time?" I ask.

"Nope." she responds, popping the 'p'.

"As much as I want to struggle to get away from you, I don't have the energy for it." I whine.

"One more advantage for me." she replies.

Standing up, she playfully lunges towards me, hoping to get the upper-hand. Shifting aside, I push myself off of the couch, when she does something unexpected; she launches me farther into the air with her hands, at least another five feet. Panic takes control as I realize I'm about six feet above the floor. Snapping my eyes closed, I wait for the inevitable: but it never came. Slowly opening my eyes, all that can be seen is silver. My silver magic encases me like a bubble, shielding me from any threats. As the magic slowly dims, I see Darcy and Jane staring at me like they've never seen it before. The thing is; they haven't.

" _She's a monster."_

" _Freak!"_

" _Demon."_

Everything I thought they would say or think of me, when in reality, they surprised me.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Darcy exclaims.

"Yeah, that was really amazing." Jane says softly.

"Indeed, your sorcery was quite beautiful to behold!" Thor says in his usual booming tone.

"T-thanks..I'm gonna go to bed. G'night!" I wave slightly before rushing to the elevator in embarrassment.

 _'You idiot, now they just think you're some freaky magic teenager! They only cover their insults with fake kindness!'_ I think to myself as I press the button for the elevator.

When the elevator arrives, I step inside, quietly hoping no one would use it. Straw tears make their way down my face as a small sob wracks my body.

 _'Freak!'_

 _'Monster!'_

 _'Satan!'_

 _'Demon!'_

All at once, any form of insult, small or large, hurtful or puny come rushing from the back of my thoughts; masking any other things that were thought of moments ago. Like a wave, they just keep coming, never letting up. That, built upon by depression and emotional issues, made for a horribly petrifying ride in the elevator. That is, until the elevator suddenly stops on the 47th floor.

 _'Shitshitshitshitshit! Who the hell is coming into the elevator now?!'_

As the doors open to reveal a familiar face, my emotions get the better of me. Wrapping my arms around my torso, attempting to comfort myself in a way.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. Shh. Shhh..." Wanda soothes as she unwraps my arms from around me, instead hugging me close.

"N-no I'm n-n-not. You d-don't get it!" I reply between sobs.

Feeling a slight tingle in my head, I immediately realize she's looking through my thoughts, searching for the issue. Too tired to stop her, I let my fake 'happy-go-lucky' demeanor fall away, instead replaced by my true self; a severely depressed teenage girl with bad emotional issues and was tortured for eight years. As the tingling in my head stops, her eyes grow wide slightly, not expecting what she found.

"Actually, I do. People always called me those things when I used my magic. They feared me. These people here do not fear you, they trust you. All they ask is that you trust them in return." she smiles kindly.

"Now, about that favor you asked of me..." she smiles brightly, a spark in her eyes.

"What favor?" I frown, wiping the tears from my face.

"You said you needed to remember something. I said that it would take a lot of energy out of me, so I needed to do it another time. Well, that other time is now." she grins.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" I shriek.

"Well then, let's go to your room to do it, for a little privacy." she says, pressing the button to my floor.

"That's fine with me."

"Good, because I want to get to know you a little better as well." she turns to me.

"That would be nice." I smile.

"Indeed, I hoped you would say that."

With a familiar 'ding', the doors open once again.

"You do realize that this entire floor is yours, right?" Wanda frowns.

"What?!" I ask.

"The entire floor is made up of different rooms customized for the person. Stark didn't tell you?" she raises a brow.

"Nope, but I'll defiantly explore later. Shall we?" I gesture to the doorway in front of us.

Grinning, she opens the door into my room. As she looks around the area, a look of shock clouds her features. Smirking, I walk over to the hidden button and the oh-so-familiar automated voice demands a name.

"Lumina Moon." I reply.

"Access granted." it reports as a small "click" sounds from behind me.

As the hidden doorway slides away, it reveals the room in its 'Garden' form from the last time I toggled with it's settings. Spinning behind me, Wanda's mouth forms an o.

"You can look all you want, but I'm going in." I smirk once again.

"Stark never mentioned being able to make secret rooms.." she mutters as she walks over.

"Heh, well this is a very high-tech secret room," I smile as I show her into the room, "Welcome to Constellation Cove."

"Woah.." she utters, gaping into the large area.

"Well, since we'll be needing somewhere to sit, I'll just.." I let my sentence trail, walking over to the familiar dial once again.

Flicking the notch to the 'Lounge' label, I quickly run back to Wanda and pull her to the safe spot by the door. With a loud 'clank-clink', the garden moves downwards into the storing. Moments later, the 'Lounge' comes hovering to the top. Latching back into place, the rest of the surrounding furniture pieces come sliding out from secret compartments in the walls, completing the look.

"..." Wanda gapes.

"Did I just leave Wanda Maximoff * dramatic gasp * speechless?!" I gasp, dramatically clutching my hand to my chest.

"Oh shut up.." she slaps my arm playfully.

"Well, you can probably tell I love stars." I laugh.

"No, I thought you liked clouds." she says sarcastically.

"OH!" I shriek, remembering something.

"What?!" Wanda screeches, startled.

"Follow me!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delays so much. Writers block sucks. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Anyways, a few things you all need to know:**

 **-I have updated the summary so that it better explains the storyline**

 **-Lumina is presently being played as Valerie Poxleitner, or Lights**

 **-The new and improved picture for this story is Lumina**

...

"Um, okay...?" Wanda says hesitantly.

Happily skipping over to the familiar window seat, I move the throw pillows over so there's room for two.

"Sit." I order playfully.

She obeys and slides onto the plush cushion, with me following shortly after.

"You can start whenever you'd like." I smile.

"Alright then..." and with that, she places her fingers by my temples and then the tickling sensation inside of my head is back.

"Hmmm...this appears to be a very deeply forgotten memory..." she reports.

Not wanting to say anything, I keep quiet.

"Aha!" she shrieks, startling me.

As soon as she says the single word, my eyes snap shut and previous memories come flooding back to me:

 _My Mother braiding my hair when I was five, running around the house, playing hide-and-go-seek with the Dad. Learning to ride a bike, and then, something I thought would never be in my mind; me practicing my magic. My Father stands by my side, teaching me which ways to hold my hands for proper spells or words to say for the correct spells. My silver magic flows throughout the room, repainting everything to either silver, black, or white._

" _Nice job sweetie! Let's try again tomorrow, okay?" he says sweetly._

" _Yeah, yeah!" little me cheers._

…

Opening my eyes, I see Wanda sitting across from me; waiting.

"What did you see?" she asks.

"My parents.."

"Than you'll be able to-"

"I couldn't see their faces clearly, they were blurry." I cut her off.

"Oh.." she says, a tinge of disappointment in her tone, "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, I'll eventually meet them." I say, although that's just my fake optimistic mood speaking.

"You know, you don't have to hide your true-self from us. No one will judge you." she smiles kindly.

"How do you know that?" I frown, still masking my real feelings.

"Because I was also afraid, like you. I used to only speak to my brother in fear that the rest of the Avengers would judge me or despise me for who I truly was. But, when I opened up to them, they did the exact opposite. They welcomed me, and they will do the same for you." she says, her smile brighter.

"R-really..?" I ask, my barriers crumbling.

"Of course."

A tear slips down my cheek, "I didn't think anyone would accept me..."

"Well, we are not anyone." she laughs slightly.

"Heh, you've got that right." I reply, wiping the water from my cheeks.

"There you go, just open up like you are now, to them."

" _But I'm so broken, they would never want me.."_ I think.

"No matter how broken you are, we will always accept you Lumina." she assures, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you." I respond, hugging her.

"You're welcome." she says, the smile evident in her voice.

"Heh."

"Now," she continues, "Let's go show them the real you."

"But-"

"No, no buts. Come on.." she orders, dragging me out of my seat.

...

Ten minutes later, all of the Avengers [Other than Falcon] were gathered in my Constellation Cove, everyone waiting patiently to hear what was happening; well, almost everyone.

"Why are we here? I need to work on my suit still!" Tony whines.

"Shut it, Stark." Wanda snaps.

Standing in the shadows, unseen, I snicker to myself.

"Now, as you all know, Lumina is a new resident here," Wanda starts, "She and I have recently been in contact about a very sensitive subject."

"And what would that be? Shoe shopping?" Tony mocks.

" _You know what, screw it. If Wanda wants me to be myself and not a goody-two shoes with good manners and an optimistic personality all the time, then I fucking will!"_ I think.

"Actua-" Wanda begins.

"Do I look like I go shoe shopping, Stark?" I snap.

He swivels in his chair, a startled expression on his face.

"Holy shit!" he exclaims.

"In fact, it is quite the opposite of shoe shopping, Stark," I continue, stepping out of the shadows, "Actually, it's about me not being myself around you all because I'm too afraid you'll fucking judge me. Is that good enough for you, _Stark_?"

Of course, he makes the right decision and shuts up.

"Why would we judge you?" Cap asks, frowning at the thought.

"Oh, I don't know, because that's all that people have done all my life. Fuck, even Doctor Doom judged me and I was his little torture buddy!" I yell, finally revealing my true self.

"If I may ask, what are you truly like?" Bruce asks softly.

"Well, I have depression, emotion issues, and scarring memories from eight years of torture. I'm usually a fairly sarcastic, closed-off kind of girl with a whole lot of trust issues. I only have one known family member, and I haven't even gotten to see her yet. And as of now, I don't really have any fucks to give about your opinions of me!" I cross my arms.

"Wow." Tony raises his brows.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I thought I'd do a little comedy bit at the end, hope you like it! Thanks for reading! 3**

 **Me: "Wow", Tony? What kind of response is that?!**

 **Tony: Hey, you try being in a room with a pissed off angry teenager!**

 **Me: * facepalm * seriously Stark, you're talking to that teenager!**

 **Tony: Oooohhhh...whoops.**

 **Me: Well, say goodbye to the readers for now.**

 **Tony: Goodbye to the readers for now!**

 **Me: No, say goodbye to them. Like, the readers. Say goodbye.**

 **Tony: Goodbye to them. * smirk ***

 **Me: Seriously, what in the actual fuck are you playing at here!?**

 **Capsicle: Language!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: As of now, I am working on creating the outfits in this chapter online at .com on my profile, lila-strange-ffn. Go check it out, it's really helpful for when you need to pick out outfits for stories like this!**

...

As I look around the room at all of the concerned, apologetic, and wary faces, and for some weird reason find it absolutely hilarious. Bursting out into a full-blown laugh-attack, I fall to the ground in a fit of giggles, snorts, and loud laughs. Covering my face with my hands to hopefully drown out the noise a bit, I laugh even _harder_. I didn't even think that was possible, especially because of the fact that I'm now wheezing.

"What the Hell.." I hear Tony mutter.

"Oh..my...Gods!" I say between laughs/wheezes.

"Um, are you okay?" Cap asks.

Suddenly, feeling serious, I lurch upwards off of the floor into a sitting position, "Fine * ahem * perfectly fine."

"Lady Lumina, where did you get that bracelet?" Thor frowns.

Looking down, I frown also, "Y-you can see it?"

"Indeed, how could I not?"

"Yes, I see it as well." Wanda interjects.

"What are you all talking about?" Cap asks, clearly confused.

"You cannot see the jewelery?" Thor booms.

"What jewelery?" Tony asks.

A thought pops into my head.

" _What if only magic users can see it? I mean, Thor has Mew-Mew magic and Wanda has her powers...and I have my 'magic', so that would make sense..."_

As they all continue to argue, their voices begin to rise, making different assumptions.

"Attention please." I say.

No answer.

"Attention please!" I say, louder this time.

Not even a glance.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, tired of having to yell.

All talking ceases, eyes turning to me in surprise. I start fidgeting with one of the two larger moonstones on the bracelet as I watch them all stare.

"I swear to the Gods, if one more person starts yelling to the point I need to scream over them, I will shove this khopesh so far up your-" I stop, dead in my tracks.

A khopesh. A khopesh is being held in my right hand, the moonstone I was just messing with in the handle of it, acting like a full moon. But then I notice another thing; the entire blade is a bright silver; the silver of my magic.

"Did my bracelet just do that.?" I look at Wanda and Thor.

"It appears that one of the larger stones actually did." Thor frowns once again.

"Well, I can see _that._ " Tony utters.

"Can we-" Bruce begins.

"No, no one is touching my bracelet." I state firmly.

"Okay, okay." he raises his arms in surrender.

"Where did you find that? Because, I know for a fact that that kind of bracelet was not inside of what I programmed for _anyone_." Tony questions.

"In a kitchen cabinet by the maple syrup." I respond as I make it form back into the bracelet, the moonstones all in their appropriate places.

"Wait, that's what you asked us about this morning?" Clint raises a brow.

"Yep." I reply, popping the 'p'.

"I'm thinking that only people with magic can see it." I say.

"Well, that would make sense." Wanda agrees.

"I'm sorry, magic? Since when do you have magic?" Pietro asks, confused.

"Weren't you there when I was explaining things in the room earlier?" I frown..

"No, I was in the next room over talking about getting a different uniform." he answers.

"Well, I'll try to show you, but I haven't been able to summon it on command before." I shrug.

Motioning for me to demonstrate, they all take a step back. Closing my eyes, I focus on summoning the silver magic, flowing around my hand and forming something. Feeling the familiar tingling effect, I open my eyes to see the chosen object already forming; an Avengers uniform for me. Of course, this will only be a temporary one, for I may update it in the future. The articles of clothing that float in the air are a black and silver armored dress along with a pair of plain black, reinforced leggings, a delicate silver circlet and a silver and black ear cuff, short black boots with different chains of silver running down the sides, two fingerless gloves, although they do wrap around one finger each, and finally, my absolute favorite; a beautiful, sleek, jet-black cloak with a hood attached.

"That good enough for you, Speedy?" I joke.

Without saying anything, he just stares at the clothing, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Well then," I continue as the article drop from the air into my arms, "I'm going to try my new uniform on."

"Uniform?" Tony asks.

"Yep, my new Avengers uniform." I smile.

"Okay then.." he shakes his head, clearing his thoughts presumably.

"I'll be right back." I call as I skip out the door and into my bathroom.

Locking the door, I admire the patterns on the floor once more before slipping out of my everyday outfit. A few moments later, all I have to do is fix my look and add my cloak.

"Hmm..." I ponder what to do with my makeup.

Even though I probably won't be able to do makeup on the job, I'll at least add some lipstick on the go. Finding another remote, I scroll through the 'Cosmetics' category and finally find what I'm looking for; silver lipstick. Applying an appropriate amount, I decide then to let my hair out of its braid from yesterday. Pushing a button again, I grab the new-found hairbrush and take out my braid. Finishing getting the knots and tangles out, I smile at my reflection. Seeing a different type of cosmetic, I immediately click it, as it seems interesting; Kohl Eyeliner. Carefully and elegantly, I line my eyes just as I saw in an Egyptian Mythology book. Here of late, I've been reading a bit on Mythology and have taken a liking to the Egyptian portion of my large collection. Picking up and sliding the cloak over my shoulders, I latch it in the front and pull my hair out from underneath. Lifting the hood up and over my head, I unlock the door and slide it open. To my surprise, voices could be heard talking from in the lounge; _not_ in my Constellation Cove. Shrugging, I shut the light off and quietly make my way over to the sitting area.

"So, what do you think?" I ask as I turn the bend, gesturing to my outfit.

"Hm, I feel like it's missing something..." Widow ponders, putting her hand on her chin.

"OH! I know." I say as I once again make the bracelet gem form my khopesh.

"Yep, that was it." Clint agrees.

"Sir, Mr. Wilson has arrived." JARVIS announces.

"Who?" I ask.

"Oh, Sam. He's another Avenger. I can't believe we haven't told you about him." Tony replies, getting up from his seat.

"Come one, you can come meet him." Cap suggests.

Everyone stands from their seats, waiting for me to move.

"Oooo! I need to try something." I squeal.

Focusing on my uniform fading into another outfit, (and making sure my uniform is neatly inside my dresser, too) I look down as my wish comes true; my outfit now consists of a black halter lattice crop with a cropped leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a pinky ring with a silver wing and the same ear cuff, black Aviators, black ankle boots with decorative silver latches and tall thick heels, a silver and black choker that looks similar to a shoelace, black lipstick and a Stark Phone with a moon case. Just for a personal touch though, I add on a bracelet made of large throwing stars.

"Damn, that bracelet looks painful." Tony remarks.

"It's not sharp on the inside, dumbass!" I slap him on the arm lightly.

"I knew that..." he says as he walks towards the door, grumbling along the way about something along the lines of, "stupid magical teenagers.."

"What was that?" I yell after him down the hallway.

"Nothing Lumi, nothing.." he calls back.

Smirking, I sprint past him into the elevator.

…

When all residents of Avengers Tower were in the elevator, I press the 'G' button to be taken to the ground floor.

"I wonder what this one does.." I say as I pull the other large moonstone off of the bracelet.

"You might want to-" Cap starts, but is cut off by a twin khopesh forming.

"This is so cool.." I mutter.

 **A/N: Yep, magic bracelets people. Heh, I hope you liked it. I apologize if Lumina is a little of a Mary-Sue right now, but when we find out about her background, it'll all piece together so that you can see how and why she has what she has. Yes, another comedy bit. I kind of like these..**

 **Tony: Seriously, pulling a sword in the elevator, really Lumi?**

 **Me: First of all, it's not a sword, it's a khopesh, and second of all, yes, I did just pull a khopesh in the elevator.**

 **Tony: Ugh..**

 **Me: Well, say goodbye to all of my loyal viewers!**

 **Tony: Goodbye to all of my loyal viewers!**

 **Me: Son of a fuck nut..**

 **Capsicle: Langu-**

 **Me: DON'T. YOU. DARE.**

 **Tony: * snickering ***


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, I just now noticed that the website I had listed before didn't stay. A friend has notified my of why it wasn't there, so if you head over to my profile, you can find the website listed along with an updated profile.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 21 pilots ' _Fairly Local'_ or anything else apart from my OC Lumina Moon and her half-sister Cora Appleberry.**

...

When the familiar "ding" of the elevator sounds, the doors slide open to reveal three men in varying outfits and attitudes; the first man has a dark skin tone, a pair of red goggles that appear to be broken, a metal sort of backpack, and red and gray armor of sorts. The man to his left is wearing a silver helmet with the front flipped up so his face is visible, and his outfit is primarily red material and metal. The final man, also having a darker skin color is in front of them both with a long, black leather trench-coat, an eye-patch, and two pistols at his hips; Fury.

"Hey Patchy." I smile.

"Lumina." he nods.

"Who's this?" the man on the right asks.

"Sam, Lumina. Lumina, Sam." Tony replies.

"No offense or anything, but what is she doing here?" he asks again.

"Sam, we'll get to the details in a minute, but right now we all need to meet in the conference room." Fury orders.

…

When everyone is in the conference room, I get up and close the door. Peering around the room in search of a seat and spot a spare chair in the corner; perfect.

"Now, answer my questions please." Sam demands.

"First of all, I don't take orders from you, and second of all, I'll let her do the introducing." Fury barks.

Standing from my seat, I introduce myself, "Lumina Moon, honorary Avenger at your service."

"What can you do?" Sam questions.

"Magic of sorts." I reply nonchalantly.

"Demonstration?" he asks warily.

Shrugging, I think of what he may want; as a treat. Focusing to summon the object, moments later the desired article is floating over to him in a mask of silver magic. Clearing the silver magic, the object drops to his lap.

"Thanks." he acknowledges.

"What is it?" Tony asks curiously.

"New goggles." Sam replies, holding them up.

Smirking lightly, I sit back into my chair as I make my sketchbook from earlier pop into my hands. Scooting over slightly so that my tablet is resting on the tabletop, I listen to what Fury says, only catching the end of his announcement.

"...and he'll be staying here. Is that clear?" Fury barks.

A string of "Yes", "Yes sir.", and "Yep" come from around the room.

"You're dismissed." he waves his hands in a shooing way.

Looking down at what I drew, a look of pride and surprise spreads across my face; there on the page lays a small pond, the moon shining in the sky and reflecting off of the water. Surrounding the water, the banks are covered in silky grass and a delicate willow tree is rooted to the ground, it's branches swaying in the breeze.

"You're pretty good at that." a voice admires.

Jumping, I swivel in my chair to see the man from before.

"Oh, thanks." I smile as I begin to close my pad, banding my pencil onto the side.

"I'm Hank by the way. I noticed you weren't really listening, but that's fine. I'd probably be doing the same." he laughs.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hank, I'm Lumina Moon." I smile as I shake his hand politely.

"Is Moon really your last name?" he asks.

"Nope, it's my middle name actually. I don't know who my parents are." I reply.

"Oh, that's cool," he says. Seeing my slightly offended look, he quickly continues, "No,no, I mean your middle name!"

"Hehe, it's fine, really. Well, I'll see you around." I wave a little as I walk out the door and into the elevator.

…

" _I'm fairly local, I've been around_

 _I've seen the streets you're walking down_

 _I'm fairly local, good people now_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh_

 _I'm evil to the core_ _  
_ _What I shouldn't do I will_ _  
_ _They say I'm emotional_ _  
_ _What I wanna save I'll kill_ _  
_ _Is that who I truly am?_ _  
_ _I truly don't have a chance_ _  
_ _Tomorrow I'll keep a beat_ _  
_ _And repeat yesterday's dance"_

As the 21 pilots song _'Fairly Local'_ blares from my boom box, I dance around my bay window in search of something to do when an idea pops into my head.

"JARVIS, what's Fury's phone number?" I ask the AI.

As JARVIS reads off the Director's number, I type it into my Stark Phone.

"Okay, thanks Jarvy!" I acknowledge.

"Anytime Miss Moon." the British AI responds.

Turning my music off, I sit myself down onto the bed and hit 'Call' beneath Fury's number.

After a few rings, he answers, "Who is this?"

"Lumina, sir." I answer.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"I was wondering if my sister was available." I reply.

"I can forward you to her now.." he says, clicking noises obvious.

A few moments later, a girl's cheery voice blares from the phone.

"Hi! Omg, is this Lumina?!"

"This is she, yes." I respond.

"How are you?" she asks.

"Fine, but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come hang out over at my place." I reply.

"Sure! I'll be over in like, thirty minutes. Bye!" she says.

"Bye." I respond as the line cuts short.

Sighing, I turn to my loft and walk into the room. Walking over and into the enclosed office space, I begin to scour the inter-webs in search of things to do on a sleepover. About ten minutes later of searching, I print off a template for popcorn containers onto a thick paper-like material. Nabbing tape and scissors off of the desk, I begin to piece together the popcorn bags; making six.

"JARVIS, tell Wanda, Natasha , Darcy and Jane to meet in my room for a sleepover." I order.

"Yes ma'am." Jarvy responds.

Cranking my boombox up to a moderate level, I set things up in the room, and then think; food.

I need the food! Scrambling out the door, I make my way up to the level of the kitchen and shove three bags of popcorn into the microwave as I begin to prepare candy and get out a cotton candy machine. In the end, I had two giant baskets of foods/beverages in my arms, consisting of different things; vodka, M&Ms, Skittles, and other favored candies of the girls', cotton candy carefully placed in the baskets, root beer and regular beer, popcorn inside of the simple hand-made containers, and so on.

Finally reaching my doorway, I open the door and begin to summon different items with my magic; for a party.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, check out my profile real quick! Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the recent lack of chapters, sometimes writer's block just never lets up for me.. Anyways, a big thanks to the following for reviewing the previous chapter:**

 **-HawaiianChick12**

 **-Agentsofshield27**

 **-nightmarehunter676**

 **-Onyx Winchester**

...

After finally finishing the decorations, (balloons, streamers, etc. in the colors of a galaxy) I feel as if I forgot something..

"Jarvy, am I forgetting something from the list I made earlier?" I ask the AI.

"I believe you have forgotten the strawberry and apple pies, Miss Moon." Jarvy responds politely.

"Oh yeah!" I smile.

Ever since Darcy tried to get me to eat all of those wondrous foods the other night, I've been doing research. So far, I've been trying to find simple things to bake such as pastries. Although I would _love_ to conjure some pies, using as much magic as I already have is exhausting.

"Hmmm...J, does Tony have any pie?" I ponder.

"Mr. Stark has a large assortment of pies from Paris in the kitchen, but I would advise against using them in your party." JARVIS warns.

"Why..?" I frown.

 _If he has pies in the tower with a hungry teenager, he can't really expect them to_ not _be eaten._

" has eaten one before and Mr. Stark forbid anyone from touching his pies or they shall, and I quote, _"Suffer great consequences"_." Jarvy explains.

A mischievous smirk spreads across my features, "Well then, let's test that theory, shall we?"

…

Sneaking into the kitchen doorway, I swivel my head to see if anyone is in the vicinity; therefor finding Stark sitting on the couch in the living room couch. Unluckily, the couch that he perches on faces towards the doorway I'm standing in. Swiftly lowering myself into a crouch before he spots me, I scamper into the kitchen, making sure that no sound comes from my feet. Silently sliding the door of the fridge open, I nab the bag of pies and rifle through it, snatching the strawberry and apple pies from within. Placing the bag back onto the shelf, I re-close the door. Cursing myself for not bringing a bag for the treats, I stack the boxes carefully in my arms, making sure not to squish the top of them. Peaking around the corner to see if he was looking, I come face-to-face with the playboy philanthropist.

I let out a startled shriek and lift myself off of the floor, switching the pies into my left arm whilst doing so.

"Give me my pies!" Tony demands.

"Get 'em yourself." I challenge.

Glaring at me, he struggles to get his hands on the packages but I nimbly dodge his hands. When he tries to lurch forward to get them once again, I stumble over my own feet while trying to get away, effectively rendering myself immobilized. As his hands get closer and closer to the boxes, I bring up my empty arm as a shield and close my eyes, waiting for impact; except it never really came. Opening my eyes, I see an intriguing scene; Tony lays a few yards in front of me, groaning.

 _But what did he hit-_

Cutting my thoughts off, my eyes wander to the bracelet that now projects a shield of silver magic-wait, that's not my magic, that looks like.. moonlight.?

 _This must be what caught me when I fell the other day with Darcy..._

"What the hell..." Tony mutters.

My eyes widen, remembering the other presence in the room. Before he can look my way, I sprint down the hallway, through twists and turns to the stairwell.

"JARVIS, if Stark asks where I am, say I'm in the garage, okay?" I ask hopefully.

"Miss Moon, I am not authoriz-" he get's cut off by my voice.

"Please..?" I beg, dragging the end of the plea out for dramatic effect.

" * sigh *, Mr. Stark will not be pleased." he notifies.

"Thanks Jarvy!" I squeal.

"Oh, and lock him out of my floor, okay? A girl needs her privacy. What time will the girls be here?" I add.

"Agent Romanoff will arrive in your quarters in about ten minutes, Miss Lois will be there in twenty, she says that she needs to get ready, and Miss Maximoff will approximately be arriving in fifteen." Jarvy reports.

"Okay..I should get the pies laid out first..." I think aloud.

…

After successfully placing my prized pies on a table in the Constellation Cove, I immediately scramble to get out sleeping bags; making sure to grab them in the preferred colors of the individual. So, as you would think, I grabbed a black bag with the symbol of a black widow spider for Natasha, a red one for Wanda out of my wide variety of my wardrobe, and Darcy was evidently bringing her own. Although I would _love_ to sleep in my bed, I feel as if that would be unfair to my visitors, so I instead nab a silver sack with an intricate-looking detail on the side in black threading.

As expected, ten minutes after I asked Jarvy when they would be here, there comes a knock at my door.

 _Natasha..YAY!_

"Coming!" I call from my closet and set down my sleeping bag with the others.

Scrambling to the doorway, I swing the door open to see an amused looking Tasha.

"Excited much?" she raises a brow.

I shrug and step aside, "Come into my office."

"Yes master." she bows, a small, almost silent snicker sounds from her mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait, did _I_ just get _Natasha Romanoff_ to laugh?" I ask with a dramatic gasp.

"Don't get used to it, I'm just a little tired of hearing Stark go on and on about how another person stole his pies. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" she grins at me as she walks into the room.

"No, why would you think that?" I ask playfully.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he mentioned a certain black-haired teenage witch stole his goodies." she snorts afterwords at the name he calls me.

"Hey, that pie is amazing..or I think it is..." I roll my eyes as she laughs lightly.

"I hope you have a good excuse for taking his pie other than 'for my sleepover party'." she replies.

"Okay, ignoring the fact that I aggravated the richest man in New York, I got you guys all sleeping bags for tonight. Here, I'll show you yours!" I squeal as I scamper into the other room to grab it.

Coming back a moment later, I unravel the fabric and hold it up, letting her look at the sleeping bag's surface completely. Her eyes sparkle with happiness slightly and then return to a normal coldness, her face contorting into an emotionless mask.

"Tasha? You okay?" I frown.

"Fine, sorry. Sometimes I just don't like showing emotions..." she shakes her head, regaining her previous happy state.

"Well, don't be afraid to in this party, because we're not judge-y people. I mean, I pretty much just went into a hysterical fit yesterday and they haven't really said anything about it since. Also, what's your favorite type of alcohol?" I look her in the eye, mischief in my gaze.

"Vodka of course." she answers as if it was obvious.

"Good, because I grabbed some from Tony's special stash. Jarvy said it was your favorite, so I grabbed it. I just needed to make sure." I smile.

"You mean, the bottle from Koltsovo, Russia that was aged for nearly a century?!" she asks, clearly excited that it was available.

"Yep, that's the one!" I reply.

"You're amazing, Lumina."she mutters, grabbing her sleeping bag and walking into the Constellation Cove.

A few minutes later, another knock sounds from the doorway as I rush to open it.

"Wanda, hi!" I smile, wrapping my arms around the other witch.

"Hello, Lumina. It is nice to see you again, but why am I here?" she frowns.

"SLEEPOVER! Evidently, it's a very popular activity for teenage girls, so I just kinda tried to do the best I could with what was available." I shrug as I look around the room, proudly glimpsing at all of my galaxy-colored decorations.

"I see, I have not had a sleepover at all, so I guess that means we are on the same page.." she looks around the room as well, admiring the festivity.

"Ha, we should make a club. Like, for people who haven't been caught up on recent or daily things. We'd have you, Cap, Pietro, and I. Wow, we actually could!" I exclaim, slightly shocked that we would be able to.

"Indeed, that could be fun. Captain Rogers is one of the most kindest and confident people I have ever met before, so we would all get along quite nicely." Wanda agrees.

"I was actually just joking first, but now that I hear it, this might actually have to happen." I reply as I let her into my room.

"Welcome back to my humble abode, Wanda." I grin.

"Indeed, but should we not change into out sleepwear, seeing as it is a _sleep_ over party?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah. I knew I was forgetting something! Well then, just walk on into the Constellation Cove over there, and Natasha will be waiting," I direct, "Hey Nat, I'm going to slip into some pjs, okay? You can have the bathroom when I'm out!"

"Okay!" the assassin calls back.

Nodding in Wanda's direction, I waltz into the walk-in closet, picking up the remote once again. After a few minutes of searches and scrolling, I finally find what I'm looking for; a pair of black, soft shorts with silver threading, a black tank-top that ties behind my neck with a silver sun and moon plastered on the front, a silver cardigan, and black and silver fuzzy slippers. Grabbing everything from their spots after they all are deposited, I set them onto one of the cushioned benches in the middle of the room and search for something again; a stuffed animal. Although you wouldn't think that that sort of thing would be in here, anything with cloth really is in one of the vast categories. Deciding on a silver and white panda for me, I pick up my things and waltz into the overly-large bathroom, once again admiring the spiraling art on the floor.

When all of my clothing from today was folded on the counter and my pajamas were on, I contently drop my previous outfit into the dirty clothes basket. Slipping my bracelet back on from where it was set, I recognize my kohl eyeliner from earlier and carefully place it in the make-up drawer. Finally finishing in the bathroom, I step out into the rest of my modern apartment and begin to make my way to the Constellation Cove. As I walk past the kitchen, (which I _completely_ forgot about) I hear a loud and obnoxious knock come from the doorway. Sprinting towards the wooden door, I fling it open again, a startled looking Darcy standing outside.

"I think you'll find that Operation:Munchies has taken a new toll." I blurt out.

"Oh?" she raises a brow, slipping inside.

"Yep, and I even got coffee." I add.

"No way, on a sleepover? Awesome! Prepare to be annoyed by a hyperactive Darcy for the rest of the day!" she screams, the others loudly groaning at the speech.

 _A/N: Shout out to HawaiianChick12 for being an amazing viewer and friend, thanks for being here. Although we may not be able to talk until October, you will always be in my heart. Thank you, and I will forever be in your debt for being an amazing person, friend, and sister to me. Thank you so much, I will see you again, dear friend. I am proud to call you a sister, so I have tried to repay you by making this chapter extra long._

 _ **HawaiianChick12 is more than just a person, she is an abnormally kind, funky, genuine human being, unlike many out there. I would like you all to thank her from the bottom of your heart, as I do. She is an amazing friend, sister and BFF. If you end up being her friend one day, you have yourself a very selfless and amazing person on your side. Remember, you're never alone. You just have to find the right person out there that understands, that acknowledges your feelings for once. For me, that person is her; HawaiianChick12.**_

 _ **-Sincerely, Lila Strange**_

 _ **You will be greatly missed, HawaiianChick12. Remember, you are not alone. You will always have me.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**At Midnight:**

"And then it comes flying past all of us towards elsewhere, and do you know what Darcy said?!" Jane snorts.

"Mew-mew!" Darcy calls.

Loud laughs could be heard from my part of the room. At about 10:00pm, Jane had come to join us in our girly frenzy that we call a sleepover party. So far, Natasha hadn't touched the bottle of vodka, saying it had to be 'for a game'. Darcy was practically drunk off of caffeine, Wanda was drinking hot herbal tea made with custom herbs of hers that saying that it was 'popular tea in Sokovia'. Jane (as you could guess), was also drinking coffee, but already ate a third of her weight in candy. I, myself was drinking root beer with some of the other vodka. (The others thought it would be horrible, but I mixed the two together anyways)

"Oh, oh, and then-" Darcy was cut off with being smacked in the face with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Jane bellows, smacking people left and right.

As an idea pops into my head, I then am victim to Jane's pillow rage. Right before she takes back the pillow, I smack it out of her hands, then proceeding to land next to Natasha. An evil grin passes over her face as she slowly lifts the pillow from the carpet. As everyone stands glued to their spots, frozen in fear, I scramble towards the bathroom, preparing to make what I thought would be harmless...

…

Finishing my pieces, I strap them to my limbs an din hidden pockets, making sure that everything was unnoticeable when a loud rapping on the door snapped me from my plotting.

"Come out, you can't hide in there forever, Lumina!" Wanda's voice screeches.

"Oh, can't I?!" I counter.

"Nope!" she replies.

"Your death wish is my command!" I yell, hurling the door open as hard as physically possible.

Pulling out one of my pieces, I throw it towards a shocked Wanda. As it starts spinning, smoke and glitter burst from within, blinding her and throwing her off guard enough for me to take her pillow and swiftly shove it into the bathroom without her seeing where it went, as she can't see.

"Where did you put it?!" she asks, finally clearing her vision.

"Muahahahahahaahhaahahhauahua!" I let out a maniacal laugh, proceeding then onto my next victims.

Spotting a hiding Jane, I smirk as I clasp another piece, "EAT GLITTER!"

As it hurtles through the air, it explodes right in front of the target, just missing the couch in front of her.

"ARGH!" she screams, right before I add her pillow to the 'hidden' collection.

As time ticks by, all pillows are eventually added to the growing stack.

"No fair, I need something to sleep on!" Darcy whines.

"I don't think you'll even end up sleeping, Darc. Plus, those were just your guys' pillows, I still have throw pillows," after seeing her unamused tone, I add, "And, _maybe,_ if you all behave, I can give them all back."

"I'm still shocked by how you managed to make glitter bombs out of bathroom supplies..." Wanda mutters.

"Ask JARVIS, he knows." I laugh.

"Indeed, I directed Miss Moon how to make the glitter bombs in order to win the fight, while you all still would be able to have an enjoyable evening without getting injured." Jarvy affirms.

"Screw this, let's eat!" Darcy demands.

"That'd be smart, seeing as I haven't had anything other than my drink." I agree.

"Indeed, I am rather hungry." Wanda nods.

"Okay, seeing as two out of three of us here have _not_ had proper food, I shall be picking out the food for you guys, along with Jane and Tasha. No arguments." Darcy states.

"Yes ma'am." I mock solute.

"Now," she says, sitting me down, "Eat this first."

When she shoves my homemade cotton candy in my hands, I smile. I could imagine it would be sweet, but I haven't tried it yet. Shrugging, I bite into the cotton-y substance and a pure look of delight clouds my features.

"I am _soo_ glad I made this!" I squeal, taking another bite.

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Darcy, you've been force-feeding this girl junk food for the past two hours, she's going to throw up!" Natasha exclaims, concerned and slightly drunk.

Evidently, my stomach agreed with that sentence, seeing as it immediately started to flip and flop.

"Fucking Hell..." I utter, stomach full and about to explode.

"Well, you at least are going try some of this pear, maybe that'll wash it down, you know?" Darcy orders, shoving a slice of fruit into my awaiting hand. Rolling my eyes, I take a big chunk out of the slice, savoring the flavor. After a few moments of eating the pear, my airway begins to feel thin, as if it's closing in on itself as I begin to desperately gasp for oxygen. Noticing my struggle, the girls/women in the room begin to scramble, screaming at either each other, the phone, or Jarvy. Standing up, my legs feel like jelly, and looking down, I see that my arms are covered in some sort of red rash.

"...Can't...breath...help..." I gasp.

"Hang on Lumina, just try to breath, we're going to get you some help, okay?!" Wanda failing miserably as her worry and concern outshine the fake barricade of calmness.

Trying desperately to walk , I wobble into the next room and stare into the glass mirror. What I find is slightly shocking; blotches of red and paleness cover my face. As my knees suddenly buckle, I grip the dresser in front of the mirror as I slowly begin to lose air and my grip on the wooden surface. The girls crowd around me, making the situation worse by enclosing me. All sounds blur together, my surroundings becoming blurry with black dots. Crumpling to the floor, I feel soothing hands on my back, and mutters of people saying comforting things.

"..help..." I utter before my vision blurs into darkness.

…

 _A man sits in front of me, his floating throne facing away. Darkness of space surrounds us, stars dotted here and there._

" _You will never defeat me, mortal, for your world will be destroyed." his low, gravelly voice booms from above._

 _Shrieks of terror, agony and explosions ring throughout the air, but the source is no where to be seen; a mother, pleading for her child to be spared as a soldier brutally murders her daughter. A husband pleading for his family to live, for them to take him instead, but in the end, they take both him and his family. The screams go on, fading slightly, just enough for me to hear the man._

" _It will all burn, because you were not powerful enough." he continues._

 _Suddenly, a body drops from the sky; no, several bodies. Captain America, a spear through his heart and his shield snapped in half. The Hulk's head lay disembodied on the ground, covered in blood. Hawkeye's body, his bow crushed into pieces. Tony Stark, his ark reactor torn out. Black Widow's limbs lay strewn across the land. Wanda and Pietro's hands clasping each other's, both with a gaping hole in their chest. Pepper and Falcon, and Ant-Man, Fury and Hill, Jane and Darcy, and then five others._

 _Lying in a circle in the center of everything, were five girls' bodies. One girl, with white hair and blue eyes, another with blonde and gold eyes, black and gray eyes, red and green eyes, and then another; me. Another suspicious thing about this circle of teens, was that we all hold a gem of sorts; me with a glowing blue cube, the white haired girl with a purple oval, the red haired girl holds a gas-like matter of red, the other black haired young woman holds a orange gem, and my sister with a yellow gem._

" _Who are you..?" I ask, startling myself, as I have never been able to talk in these dreams of sorts before now._

" _I am no mere mortal, for I am the being that will bring upon your impending doom."_

" _I am Thanos." he announces._

…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it. Sorry if this chapter was a little too short, but I wrote it at about 2:00am, so that didn't help. Plus, I tend to like cliff-hangers because theu keep the readers on edge. Honestly, I am _super_ surprised that I got writing and updating my chapters within the span of a few hours. I have been working my butt off doing these chapters, seeing as I have a lot of family and personal issues to tend to. Wish me luck, and happy Mother's Day everyone! 3**

 **Hey you, yeah you! You, the one reading this! Thanks!**

 *** shoves flower into hand ***

 **Tell your Mom you love her today, (even if that sounds super cheesy)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Welcome, valued reader! Before you ask, no, I don't have even a slight idea why or what I just said. Either way, I'll try to keep this short for you so you can get back to reading. Thank you all for reading, you're amazing in every way in my eyes. (even if I can't _actually_ see you)**

 **CHECK OUT MY ACCOUNT (lila-strange-ffn) AT www. Polyvore .com FOR MY OUTFITS IN MY FANFICTION! ;)**

* * *

My eyes snap open, then proceed to shut again at the blinding light emitting from the light above my head; but I've learned.

"Jarvy, dim the lights." I order, my voice strained and cracked.

"As you wish, Miss Moon, but Doctor Banner demands that you quiet your voice, for you may damage it." Jarvy replies politely.

Instead of speaking, I just nod and roll my eyes.

"Oh thank God!" Jane screams as she bursts through the door.

"Are you okay?!" she continues, obviously not seeing that I physically cannot talk.

Frowning, she adds, "Lumina?! Why are you not talking?!"

"She's not supposed to, dumbass." Darcy explains, wandering into the room with Wanda and Nat in tow.

"Here." Wanda says, handing me a notepad and pencil.

" _Why hasn't my magic healed me yet?"_ I write.

"No clue, and Tony has been up all night this entire week trying to find out your magical abilities." Natasha shrugs.

" _I've been out for a week?!"_ I write.

"Actually, you have only been unconscious for five days, Stark has been working ever since you got here. It's slightly creepy, since he has a DNA sample," she pauses, "That reminds me, he needs permission for something, so he wishes to see you once you-"

At that very second, Tony Stark comes barreling into the room, eagerness written all over his face.

"-wake up..." Wanda finishes.

"LUMI!" he yells.

"Shut up Stark.." I manage to croak out.

"Actually, you technically should, doctor's orders. Anyways, I have your DNA sample, and I was wondering if I could find out your history, to see if your abilities are tied with your family." his eyes bore into my soul.

Seeing the shocked expression on my face, he frowns.

"You d-" I cut him off.

"Alright." I squeak.

"Seriously?! I thought I'd at least have to break out the puppy dog eyes, but this is so much simpler!" he exclaims, rushing out of the room, to his lab, most likely.

"Huh...wow." Natasha frowns.

Craving something cold, I remember how much I liked raspberry sherbert at the sleepover. Rolling my eyes as Jane starts to babble, I hold out my hand, and a second later, a pint of raspberry sherbert is sitting in my palm, a silver spoon on top. Looking back to the others, Jane and Darcy are the only ones who look surprised.

"Getting better, I see." Wanda admires.

I nod, my mouth now full of the sweet treat.

"Come on guys, let's leave her to eat her stuff." Natasha says as she pulls everyone out the door, shutting it tightly behind her.

As I eat the cold substance, I glimpse out the window, only looking down to make sure I don't drop my spoon. The view of the wondrous city is amazing, the city lights glimmer in the darkness of the night, the people wandering the streets. Hearing rushed footsteps, I ready myself for the entry. Seconds later, Tony comes bursting through the doorway, a look of pure shock, and possibly a hint of...fear?

"I know who your parents are." he blurts.

"What?!" I yell, choking on the raspberry goodness.

"I know who your parents are."

"How?!" I question, ignoring my scratchy throat.

"Since I needed to know so badly, I made sure to run your DNA through SHIELD's database too, and there was a match."

My jaw hangs open, "Who are they..?"

"Your Father is Marc Spector, and your Mother is Dawn Spector-Khepri." he adds, waiting for a reaction.

"Lumina Moon Spector..." I test out my name, tasting how it sounds.

"Yep."

"Hey, um. Do you mind if I go outside for a bit?" I ask, needing space from this all.

"Sure, Brucie says you're free to go so long as you're careful with your voice." he shrugs, walking out of the room.

" _How did he find them so fast? What do they do? Are they nice people? What happened that made me get taken by Dr. Doom?"_ I think.

" _What happened that day? And why?"_

Noticing my lack of clothing, I really don't feel like going all the way back to my room. So, I compromise; as I focus, a black leather corset with silver latches and chains appears, along with a pair of matching black leather pants with silver zippers on its pockets, a silver vine choker, my favorite black boots from earlier (the ones with thick heels and silver buckles), my throwing knives cuff, another bracelet, only this one is leather with silver studs, and my phone, but with a new case. Of course, I've grown quite fond of the kohl eyeliner of mine, so of course, one pops into my hand along with black lipstick.

Slipping into the given bathroom, I slide into my clothes, latching my boots finally. Putting on my black eyeliner and lipstick, I feel as if I'm missing something; hair style. Shrugging, a silver hair tie pops into my hand as I go through the vast possibilities of hair styles in my head. Eventually deciding on a high pony tail, I tie my hair up into the chosen style and dub my look done. Strutting out of my hospital room, I instead take the stairs rather than the elevator, favoring no human contact today. As I run down the stair well, an idea pops into mind.

"Hey Jarvy, are there any small motorized vehicles in the garage? I mean, I know how to ride a bike, but it's just too slow." I ask the British AI.

"There is a classic 30,000$ Harley Davidson Speedster, a-" I cut JARVIS off.

"Where are the keys?" I ask.

"The keys for the Speedster are on the handle of the bike, Miss Moon." he answers.

"Let's get ready to rumble then." I mutter, a mischievous smile spreading across my face.

…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading you guys, sorry if this was a too bit short! And remember, if anyone ever needs company, I'm here.**

 **-LS**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know, I know, you probably thought I abandoned this story...I'M SORRY GUYS! I've had troubles figuring out some things here and there for the story, issues with finding actual friends in my town, contacting another buddy/sister, road trip planning, a** _ **major**_ **case of writer's block,** **and a** _ **whole lot more,**_ **so I haven't had as much time as I wanted to have written more updates for you all. Just a little fact here, if I start a story, you can bet your buttons that I'll finish it, even if it turns out to be longer than I expect it to. If you have any thoughts, feel free to PM me or post a review.** **Also, I have fixed a minor problem in Chapter 16, relating back to me calling Ant Man Hank instead of Scott. Whoops! Thanks, and on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters but my OCs.**

...

"WOOHOO!" I shout into the wind, proud of finally being able to ride the bike without crashing.

Barreling down the roads, for once, pure joy flows through my veins; that is, until I spot a traffic jam ahead. Sighing, I swerve into the nearest parking lot. Pulling into a parking spot, I notice the store I'm at has an interesting name; _P's Pastries_. Hearing my stomach grumble, I realize how hungry I am. Shrugging, I hop off my bike and set my helmet on the handle. Tucking the keys into my pants' pocket, I open the door and stroll in.

"Welcome to P's Pastries, how may I help you?" a cheery voice asks.

Turning, I notice a few more people, but look over to the source of the question; a blonde woman at the counter.

"Oh, I'm just looking." I reply politely.

"Alrighty, but if ya need anything, just ask for Jenna." she smiles warmly and walks away to help another customer.

After a few minutes of glimpsing around the small, sweet smelling store, I decide on a box of macarons. Going through the menu, I pick out my favorites, but soon realize that I need a drink. Everything was going fine until I hear the bell ring, signaling the arrival of a new shopper.

"What is a pretty thing like you in a little pastry shop, sugar?" a smooth, male voice behind me asks.

"Buying a pastry." I reply plainly.

I know exactly what he is trying to do, and it is _not_ happening.

"Why would such a sweet thing need to buy another?"

Whirling around, the face of a blonde man with green eyes staring back at me.

"Back off, buddy boy.." I growl.

"Oh, you don't mean that."

"Try me."

"How about we take this outside, we wouldn't want to disturb the lovely people here, now, would we?" he raises a brow, gesturing to the doorway.

Strutting out of the shop with a deadly look on my face, I keep telling myself not to kill this man...

" _Dammit, I just wanted a pastry!"_

"What's your name, pudding?"

" _Really, names? What the Hell.."_

"Fuck you." I reply sweetly.

"Now, now, lang-"

As he starts to say his sentence, I cut him off.

"I will give you two choices. One, you can stop hitting on young women and go find a real job, or two, you can be soaked in bacon grease and sent out into the woods." I snarl, "Your choice."

" _Too easily scared...Aw, no fun."_

As his mouth drops open slightly, boredom flows into my thoughts and I stroll back into the store. Going up to the counter, I order a box full of pecan, caramel, butterscotch, raspberry, chocolate chip, coffee, chocolate, and mint macarons, along with a chocolate mocha. Thanking the blonde woman- Jenna -I waltz out the doorway. Grinning when the man was nowhere to be seen, I put the contents in my hands into the trunk. Hopping back onto the bike, I slide the helmet back onto my head and speed away from the small but comforting pastry shop.

…

Sitting in Central Park and watching the clouds pass by is amazing; but even better with a mocha and macarons. Munching on a caramel cookie, I take turns switching out my hands for my drink and my sweet treat. Of course, my shitty mind had to unlock all of my thoughts from their cells; making all thoughts (bad or good) come rushing back to me in an instant.

" _Where are my parents? Why have I not seen them until now? Why did I get kidnapped by Dr. Doom and no one else? Why me? Does it have something to do with my parents? What happened to them? Did they try to save me from my torture?Why didn't they help me get out? Did they love me? Was I a bad child? Did-"_

A voice suddenly stops the thoughts from flowing;

"Miss Spector, there is an incoming call from Director Fury." Jarvy announces.

"Put him through." I inwardly sigh.

"Hello?" I frown.

"Spector, I've got a trainer for you. A quinjet will arrive on the roof in a few hours, be ready. I'll call you when it departs. There's-" before he can say more, someone yells, "YAHTZEE!" from the background.

As the call cuts out, only one thought runs through my mind;

" _Did I just catch Nicholas Fury..playing Yahtzee?"_

I look down at the phone, shake my head, and go back to thinking about my parents...munching on macarons occasionally.

Just then, a weird chirping sound dings from my phone.

"Mr. Stark has sent you a message, Miss Spector." JARVIS explains.

"Oh, okay. Open it up" I shrug.

As my screen opens to my text messages bar, I see a new message from Tony. Sighing, I open it up, and what I find surprises me.

" _Hey Lumi, JARVIS said you were on the phone already, so I'll just say this in a text. I looked into your sister's background and stuff in the SHIELD database earlier and I thought you might want to know. Obviously, her Mother is the same as yours, but her Father's name is Ray Khepri. He owns a big construction company out in California. She's an only child too."_ -Tony

"Thanks, Stark." I reply.

" _Anytime, witchy poo. ;)"_ -Tony

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I put the phone away.

...

 **A/N: Again, I fixed certain things in Chapter 16. :) Thanks you guys, for everything. You're all so amazing. (I'm not exaggerating)**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I know I haven't updated in **FOREVER,** but I a good reason for that. Actually, a few. I know you all probably though that I had abandoned this story, but I promise I haven't. I plan on putting this story under construction (Yes, I know, that's not what you wanted to hear...even remotely..). I hated how I started this entire fanfic out, I had unnecessary outfit details, awful explanations at times, and even worse character development. Yes, I realize some of you may not like me putting it under construction, but it's what I want and need to do to make this story better. I plan on taking certain details and such from this copy of my story, and making an entirely new one. I have many, many places I want to go with this fanfic, and I hope you'll stick around to read it. I'm not sure when I'll upload the first chapter, or even if it will be this year, but I do know that I will eventually. I apologise to those of you who liked this story, but I hated how I made it. I _**also**_ know that there are a select few of you who realized this story had many mistakes and didn't bother reading to this point, and I understand; any true grammar freak would. :3 I hope you stick around for a while.

Sincerely, Lila Strange

P.S. Thanks to everyone who has read until this portion of the story; you have no idea how grateful I am. :3

3


	22. Current Update: 9-9-17

Hey, guys..

I know; I haven't updated for almost a year, if not more than that. And for all of you that have just moved on from this story; I understand. Hell, this story honestly was _not_ even very good from what I've been seeing as I've been re-writing it! I know a few of you have asked about it, and I apologize for making you all wait so long for any sort of update, but I have a bit of a surprise for you all;

I'm working on rewriting it, and I might even have a new first chapter done here in a week or two.

Not much, I know, but it's something! I'll be posting it on Quotev, and possibly even Wattpad, I'm not entirely sure quite yet, but I'm seriously excited about being able to bring back Lumina and revive all the past ideas I've had about the plot. No, I may not be much of a writer quite yet, but I'm better than a lot of the people my age, I'm sure of that at least. I'll probably be posting mainly on either Wattpad or Quotev; quite a lot is undecided at this point in time, I just wanted to let everyone know the circumstances as of now.

Right now, I only have a few paragraphs down for the new first chapter, but I'm working on it whenever I can. My life has been pretty hectic here of late; my Mother was recently diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma Cancer. It's treatable, and there's about a 98% chance that she will be cured, but the whole ordeal has me still fairly shaken, and this year is going to be especially difficult for me and my family, so pardon my absence if I update slowly. I'm still in middle school this year, and we're hoping that every couple weekends, my sister and I will be able to come back up North. (Our Hometown.) So, for me at least, every day will be a challenge, and possibly even Hell some weeks, but I'll get through it all. One day at a time.

And for everyone out there, reading this, who happens to struggle through every week, every month; just take everything slowly. There's no point in worrying about tomorrow, or the next day, because that's all it is; the future. You can't do anything about in by worrying about your future, or else you'll never get anywhere good in life. I'm starting to understand my purpose on this big blue planet, and I hope someday all of you do too. On another note, however, I know you all probably have a life to get back to, so if you have any questions, let me know! Thanks for reading this; it means quite a lot to me.. 3

-Lila Strange


End file.
